shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike
Introduction Spike is the First Mate of The Jolly Pirates and the first to join the crew. He loves to get into fights and has high hopes of becoming the King of the Pirates. Appearance Personality Spike is a laid back individual who doesn't get easily excited. However, he can get passionate at times. Spike loves to fight since he's an adrenaline junkie, and enjoys anything that's challenging or risky. As a result, Spike doesn't mind jumping into the fray whenever he can. Spike prefers close quarter, hand to hand combat since it's the most challenging and dangerous form of fighting; but isn't against using a sword or two when necessary. In his free time, Spike likes to train his body and fighting techniques, and enjoys sparring with his nakama. Spike seems to grin a lot whenever he feels he's being challenged, whether it's a race, a game of chess, or an intense battle. In fights, this can intimidate and perhaps even scare weaker enemies. This is because Spike's grinning gives off the idea that he's mentally unstable, when in fact, he's perfectly healthy. Like the rest of his crew, Spike considers them all to be like a family to him, and is willing to defend them no matter what. The reason why Spike wants to find One Piece is because he believes it's the greatest adrenaline rush in the world. He's also decided upon becoming the greatest pirate in the world. He is embarassed that his captain is weaker than him and plans on training him to become stronger than himself. Spike is rather proud of his strength and fighting skills. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Spike dislikes using swords, so he has no swordmanship skills. Marksmanship Spike dislikes using guns, so he has no marmanship skills. Hand to Hand Combat This is Spike's greatest asset in combat. Like his captain, he has no martial arts training and relies solely on his own fighting style. Because of his experience in fighting, Spike is a resourceful fighter; being able to adapt and adjust to the current situation at hand. He has a knack for creating new techniques and moves in the heat of battle. Physical Strength Strangely, Spike's strength far outclasses his own captain's, easily being able to be classified as "Superhuman." Spike has shown that his strength is capable of throwing houses and demolishing mountains. Spike claims that he took on three giants at once and won, but it's never been confirmed. Agility Again, Spike is faster than his captain and can be considered superhuman. Spike is fast enough to outrun a train and likes to brag that he could beat Kizaru in a foot race; however, he knows he isn't that fast. Spike combines his speed and strength to make himself a serious threat in combat. Endurance Spike's endurance is commendable, capable of withstanding many hits and blows before fainting. Like with his other boasts, Spike likes to tell others that not even a Buster Call could kill him. And like with the others, this is not so. Spike is aware of his limits. Though he isn't strong enough to take on a Buster Call, Spike shows an amazing level of endurance, allowing him to act as Chris' human shield (although Chris is against having Spike risk himself for Chris' safety. Despite this, Spike continues to do so.) Weapons The only things that could be considered weapons in Spike's arsenal would be his brass knuckles, which he calls "Plated Fists." They are made of a recently discovered, incredibly hard steel known as "Eve Steel," in contrast with Adam Wood. As such, the steel is considered to be highly durable (and expensive.) Devil Fruit Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Kentrosaurus (no page yet) Summary: Allows Spike to become a full Kentrosaurus or a Kentrosaurus hybrid. Used primarily for strength enhancement. Type: Ancient Zoan Usage: Spike uses this power only when he needs hit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Spike is currently unaware of Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Spike is currently unaware of Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Spike is currently unaware of Haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Spike's name was meant to sound like a cliche "bad boy" name while referring to his Devil Fruit power. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Epithet Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit User